


Fanart: Mergers and Acquisitions

by Kelsey_Fantasy



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelsey_Fantasy/pseuds/Kelsey_Fantasy
Summary: Fanart fornotlucysfantastic fanficMergers and Acquisitions





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mergers and Acquisitions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820137) by [notlucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/pseuds/notlucy). 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for [notlucys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/pseuds/notlucy) fantastic fanfic [Mergers and Acquisitions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820137/chapters/39482209)


	2. Chapter 2

The conversation when Bucky saw the final version of these is as follows:

_"You know how I said you could make all the decisions?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I changed my mind. If you put Bucky on the invitations, I won't marry you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for [notlucys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/pseuds/notlucy) fantastic fanfic [Mergers and Acquisitions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820137/chapters/39482209)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for [notlucys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/pseuds/notlucy) fantastic fanfic [Mergers and Acquisitions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820137/chapters/39482209)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for [notlucys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/pseuds/notlucy) fantastic fanfic [Mergers and Acquisitions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820137/chapters/39482209)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for [notlucys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/pseuds/notlucy) fantastic fanfic [Mergers and Acquisitions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820137/chapters/39482209)


End file.
